Tobira Akete
by miniReeto
Summary: Dari arah belakang sekolah, sayup-sayup kudengar tenor nan elok menghias sore hari yang damai. [Akashi x OC/Readers] [drabble] /Enjoy reading!


_Dari arah belakang sekolah, sayup-sayup kudengar tenor nan elok menghias sore hari yang damai._

* * *

 _ **Tobira Akete**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Love is an Open Door © its composer~**

 _ **[Akashi Seijuurou x OC/Reader]**_

 _[A/N]: Hai, megaReeto disini *lambailambai*. Fic geje ini kupersembahkan untuk diriku yang satu lagi *nunjuk mini* yang kayanya udah bodo banget gara-gara dengerin Love is an Open Door versi jepang. Dan sekedar saran, feel fic ini 'mungkin' bakal lebih kerasa kalo sambil dengerin lagu terkait (SoraLon - Love is an Open Door). That's up to readers-tachi, and hope you'll enjoy this mini-fanfic! /pergi_

* * *

Gotcha. _Akhirnya. Ketemu._

Dari balik pohon _plum_ , aku menangkap sekelebat bayangan seorang laki-laki sebayaku tengah duduk manis di selasar taman sekolah yang rindang. Sebuah alat musik elegan bercat coklat muda yang cukup besar tampak bertengger di dalam dekapannya. Di balik punggungnya yang tegap, aku dapat melihat bahunya berdendang rileks mengikuti sederet melodi yang membumbung merdu memanjakan telinga.

Nada demi nada terlantun indah, membentuk sebuah lagu yang tak sadar telah menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Satu petikan, dua petikan, tiga petikan yang terlewati, menggelitik rasa penasaranku. Akan lagu yang tengah terputar, juga sang komposer bersurai _scarlet_.

Ragu-ragu, aku melangkah keluar dari persembunyian. Mengundang tolehan kepala sang pemuda, namun sama sekali tak mengganggu kepiawaian jarinya memainkan tangga nada.

" _Ne, chotto okashi na koto itte mo ii?"_ – _Hey, can I say something a little weird?_

Pemuda itu tertegun memandangiku. Jemari tangannya berhenti bergerak. Dan angin seketika berhembus kencang menggugurkan berhelai-helai dedaunan, seakan menertawakan pertanyaan bodoh yang kulontarkan dengan wajah lugu.

" _Sou iu na daisuki da." –I love things like that._

Pemuda itu seketika berucap santai, memamerkan mimik jenakanya. Sepasang _ruby_ di balik kelopak matanya tersenyum padaku. Dan aku merasa malu–canggung–tatkala ia kembali berfokus pada alat musiknya sembari memetik beberapa senar dengan lugas. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, ia akan 'menyambut' kedatanganku sebegini mudahnya.

" _Doko ni mo deguchi no nai hibi ga …" –Those days with no exit anywhere …_

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai melompat-lompat riang, melangkah mendekatinya. Bersenandung mengikuti tiap-tiap nada yang tercipta dari hentakan tangan pemuda merah itu di atas senar gitarnya.

"… _Totsuzen ni kawarisou." –Suddenly seem like they're about to change._

–Kemudian aku berputar-putar lugas setelah berada di hadapannya, sesaat membiarkan angin yang tercipta mengembangkan rok seragam sekolahku. Samar-samar kulihat ia tampak menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, kemudian menyahut.

" _Boku mo onaji koto kangaetetanda! Datte …" –I was thinking the same thing! I mean …_

Ia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, sengaja menggantungnya di udara untuk kemudian tersenyum lagi. Tangannya bersiap membentuk _chord_ baru, kemudian terlantunlah anak nada lainnya yang menyempurnakan 'percakapan' kami.

" _Doko ni mo ibasho no nai hibi de, sagashi tsuzuketeita konna hito wo." –During those days I had no place to belong, I'd continued searching for someone like you._

Mendengarnya menyahutku dengan selipan nada menggoda, aku tak tahan untuk meledakkan tawa kecil. Rona merah telah menjalari kedua belah pipiku sedari tadi. Tersipu oleh untaian kata yang ia lontarkan dengan suaranya yang memabukkan.

" _Kawaru …" –Everything's changing …_

Aku kembali bersenandung sembari mempertemukan kedua tanganku di belakang badan, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku padanya untuk memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

" _Kimi to deaete …" –Once I met you …_

Tenornya yang indah kemudian menimpali senandungku tanpa jeda. Ia beranjak berdiri, hendak menyamai lugas tubuhku mengikuti ketukan nada yang dihasilkan gitar pada kuasanya yang tanpa cela.

" _Subete ga …" –Everything was …_

Aku balas menimpalinya. Mendongak untuk memandang langsung keelokan iris semerah delima miliknya yang juga tengah memandangku lekat-lekat. Sebelah tanganku terulur dengan sendirinya, membelai segumpal pipi tirusnya yang menggemaskan, merasakan betapa sempurnanya tiap inci yang terpahat membentuk wajah tampan ini.

Aku dan dia saling melempar senyum. Berbagi perasaan hangat yang telah terbentuk sejak pertama kali kami bertatap muka.

"… _Hajimete no tokimeki da wa …" –Making my heart excited for the first time._

–Mengucap sederet kalimat yang sama di saat yang bersamaan, karena kini hati kami telah bersatu.

" _Futari dakara … Tobira akete …" –Because there's the two of us open up the door._

Aku memejamkan mataku, mendalami perasaan damai yang sekejap menyusup pada hatiku ketika suara kami berdua melebur menjadi satu. Saling melengkapi, saling mendekap, seolah saling menjaga, tak ingin merasa kehilangan. Pemuda berhelai merah membara ini tetap memainkan gitarnya dengan keindahan yang konstan sembari ikut memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut yang kuberikan padanya. Berusaha menangkap makna lebih dalam di balik senandungku yang menggebu-gebu.

" _Tobidaseru no." –I can jump out._

Aku dan dia membuka mata kami yang terpejam bersamaan, kemudian kembali saling melempar senyum penuh makna.

" _Ima!" –Right now!_

–Seruku lantang memperjelas kalimat yang barusan kuucapkan dengannya berbarengan.

" _Ima!" –Right now!_

–Ia mengikuti ucapanku dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat.

" _Mou!"_ ujarku lagi.

" _Mou!"_ timpalnya dengan tawa jenaka.

Sesaat kami tertawa bersama-sama, saling memandangi satu sama lain. Angin kembali berhembus kencang mengibarkan seluruh fabrik yang melekati tubuh kami, seolah ingin membantu menutup pertunjukan kecil kami yang dilatari langit eksotis bergradasi semerah surainya. Pemuda di hadapanku ini perlahan mulai melepaskan dekapannya pada gitarnya, kemudian meletakkannya hati-hati di bawah tanpa melepaskan atensinya pada kedua manik mataku. Ia balas sentuhanku dengan menangkup kedua pipiku, lalu tersenyum manis–manis sekali, sekilas membuat rona di wajahku semakin kentara.

" _Futari dakara." –Since there's the two of us._

–Dan sekali lagi, kami terkikik bersama. Menertawakan kenaifan tiap insan di hadapan masing-masing, yang telah meyakini takdirnya meski sekali pun tak saling mengenal nama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
